Smile
by cinderella200
Summary: This is just a freaky little thing i wrote from Sirius' POV. How i imagine he would feel about Lily and James getting together. Not slash.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- OK, this is slightly odd, but I couldn't get it out of my head. The idea was practically fully formed, so it took me about five minutes to write. I'll explain. I read loads of fics where James falls for Lily, and the other Marauders plot and scheme to get them together. But not that many that portray the Marauders feelings, how I imagine them. Sad and desolate, because they're losing their best friend. So I wrote this. It's set in the Marauders seventh year, when Lily finally starts to like James. It told entirely from Sirius' point of view. Very short. Tell me what you think.

**Smile.**

The thing thatkills me the most is how little effort it takes. All she has to do is walk into the same room as him, and he's gone. Lost, and irretrievable. She doesn't even try; her mere existence is enough to block us out. Her input is non- existent. And after that, it's simply a losing battle, trying to persuade him to acknowledge us. Sure, I'll laugh, I'll tease him- "Prongs, you're dribbling!"- And all that. I'll never say anything else. I'll never question his loyalty. Ever. But I never thought a girl would split the Marauders up. I thought we were stronger than that. Whenever she's near him, the rest of the world pales in comparison. We fade into the background, barely there. She takes centre stage, without even trying. She's stealing him, tearing us apart, without even realizing. I'll never tell him. To tell him would be to lose him. So I just watch. I watch him, as he is slowly prised away from me. I'll hang on, right until she pulls him away completely. I wont let him go until I have to. But the tragic thing is, I know eventually I will have to let him go. Part of me will die inside, but that will be masterfully concealed behind my smile. Just like all my other emotions are hidden. A grin and a wink. If they're lucky, they'll even get a fantastically witty, light- hearted comment to make them laugh and distract them. But then again, maybe not. The only thing I'm sure of, is that they wont know. When she finally takes him away, when I finally have to admit defeat, when a part of me is torn away, no- one will know. No- one will have the faintest idea. 'Cos I'll smile.


	2. The End

A/N- this is Moony's POV on Lily and James. R/R please.

**The End.**

Trying to talk to him is almost funny. In a tragic sort of way. Besotted, that's what he is, gone. I couldn't be happier for the guy, he's crazy about her, and finally she's realizing he's great too. But there's something about his new- found love that hurts. The loss of him. I think Padfoot feels it too, though he wont ever dream of saying anything. But along with the pain there's another feeling. Guilt. I feel guilty, because part of me feels glad Lily is acting as a distraction for James. A very small part of me, but still, a part. I'm glad, because Padfoot's mine now. God that sounds psychopathic. But I know what I mean. James was always number one, no matter what he said, and I was always second best. But now… situations change, priorities change, people change, and James has changed. He no longer only has us. And that leaves me, Padfoot and Wormtail. Interestingly enough, I don't see a change in Peter's behavior. He seems happy for James, but that's about it. He has an almost irritating innocence and naivety about him. Sometimes I wonder if he really is as simple as he appears. God, I'm a psychopath again, questioning my friend's genuineness. But like I said, people change, and it leaves me wondering- who's next? Which one of us will detach himself from our group next? Padfoot? Wormtail? Or maybe even me? Not likely. They're all I have; I doubt many girls would be willing to put up with a guy who turns into a monster on a monthly basis. Padfoot and Prongs could easily befriend new people, but me? No. And Wormtail's shy but I think even he would have it easier than me. So I'll just have to make the most of what I have left. I think, deep down, I knew it couldn't last forever. I knew eventually they'd find others. I just put off accepting it until the last possible moment. Which is now. James falling for Lily has signaled the beginning of the inevitable. The breaking of the unbreakable. The division of the undividable. The end of the Marauders.


	3. Boring Crappy Authors Notes

**Boring, Crappy Authors Notes.**

I wanna say thank you to the fantastic peeps that reviewed me, and reply to their feedback. 

**FallenAngelOfInnocence**- Thanks for the comments. I took your advice and wrote one for Moony, but I'm not sure how I'd work Peter's betrayal into his POV. I didn't think he started working for Voldemort until after they'd left school. Or is that just me being a div? Could someone clear that up for me? Oh, and thanx for recommending those fics on Schoongle.com. They were all fab- I especially liked Draco Dormiens!

**Faey Wolf Star**- Thank you so much for reviewing all my stories! You're an absolute diamond! It's nice to know I'm on someone's fave Author list too! 

**Midnight Dove**- I have no idea what Langston Hughes poem you're talking about, but thanks for the feedback! J I thought Moony was a bit too cynical as well, but then I thought, for crying out loud, the guy's a werewolf, you can hardly blame him! 

BTW, I cant continue unless the whole Peter thing is cleared up, so could someone PLEASE get back to me on that? Thanks. Danke. Merci.


End file.
